1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus for supplying fuel to engines of a multi-point injection system using various types of fuel tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel tanks used for engines of a multi-point injection system (MPI) are of many shapes and sizes. However, some of such the tanks could not incorporate therein a fuel pump of an in-tank type. Thus, there has been proposed an apparatus in which a fuel pump of an in-line type is provided in piping installed between a fuel tank and a delivery pipe (a fuel distribution pipe), and a pressure regulator is disposed between the delivery pipe and the fuel tank. One example of such the apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent unexamined publication No. Hei 9-42097. In this apparatus, a fuel pump can be disposed in an appropriate manner for various fuel tanks. However, a filter, the fuel pump, and the pressure regulator should be connected independently with different pipes, requiring a number of labors for assembling them, and also needing individual countermeasures against leakage, which results in an increased cost.